The Interview
by Notebookinherlap
Summary: You never thought coffee could lead to so much ... Macy and Nick. JONAS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You hate waiting. Hate it, with a passion. Thus why, when Jonas didn't show up on time for their interview with you, you went out on a hunt for coffee. However, just as you're about to put the plastic lid of the coffee cup to your lips, someone crashes into you. You take a few steps back and notice that the person is in fact the youngest of a certain band that kept you waiting, leading you to getting coffee.

"Oh my gosh!" he replies "I'm so so sorry! This is all my fault, and I've ruined your shirt …"

You look down at yourself and finally notice that your once white shirt had turned slightly see through and was in the process of turning a off brown colour. Looking up you find Nick looking at you with a concerned look on his face, making you realise that you hadn't said a thing to him during the whole incident.

"Oh, umm, don't worry, it's not your fault, I was in my own world, you see I've got this interview and I was thinking of what questions would be appropriate to ask."

A look of relief crosses Nicks features on the realization that you aren't hurt or angry before he replies with, "No, really, it's my fault. If you don't mind me asking, who are you interviewing?"

"Well, funny thing is … I'm actually supposed to be interviewing you" you reply sheepishly whilst casting your eyes away from his ridiculously handsome face to look at your chipped red nails.

"Really? Sorry about the surprise in my voice is just, aren't you a bit you- oh god" Hearing his unease you look up at the 18 year old to see him looking over your shoulder. Before you have time to turn your head Nick looks back to your face and shrugs of his jumper. "Look, I know this is really off topic and weird but, could you please wear my sweatshirt?"

"Umm, why exactly?"

"Well, two reasons. One) your shirt is kind of going see through. Two) it would really help Miley believe that you're my girlfriend."

"Okay so the first reason I get, but the second? Who the heck is Miley and why would she need to believe that I'm your girlfriend? Cause in case you've forgotten, we've only just met …"

"Miley, Miley Cyrus. My ex. The rest? I'll explain later." Nick replies whilst handing you his sweatshirt "Please, just put this on?"

"Why should I?" you question whilst taking the jumper from him and pulling it in front of your soaking shirt.

"Miley is just 40 paces away from us"

"I mean, why should I be your fake girlfriend? What do I get out of it?"

"I'll buy you a new shirt?"

"Again, why should I?"

"Two new shirts?"

"Nope"

"Three new shirts?"

"Still no"

"Four new shirts and a car?"

"Really Nick? Really?"

"Fine then, I'll answer any questions you want in the interview. No matter how personal."

"Now we're talking. Fine, I guess I'll do it. But, just so you know, I would have done it if you'd just said please." You answer with a fake smile and pull on the sweatshirt.

"Urgh, I would've-" Nick started but was cut off by an overly girly voice.

"Nicky! Babeeey! I didn't know you were here today! Why didn't you tell me?" As you turn to the voice you catch a look of annoyance on your 'boyfriends' face.

"Hi Miley. One) it's Nick and two) I didn't tell you because it has nothing to do with you."

"Of course it's got something to do with me! It's got everything to do with me, I'm your-

"His girlfriend? You question after receiving a look of plead from Nick "Is that what you were going to say? Cause I can tell you one thing, you're not Nicks girlfriend, I am."

"Oh really and just who are you?"

"Aside from being Nicks girlfriend? I'm Macy Misa and I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go. You know how it is, things to do, people to interview."

Miley's jaw dropped "Your not even famous?"

"Nope, and I have no desire to be if it means I end up like you." You retaliate whilst watching Miley's jaw drop further. You glance up at Nick and watch as he gives you a massive grin before turning to Miley and saying;

"That is why she's my girl. See you around, acquaintance." Nick grabs your hand and starts down the hall, but you don't move your feet. Instead you reach up and close Miley's mouth before giving her a sarcastic smile and running to grab Nicks hand again (just to keep up the appearance of course).

You feel Nick stop beside you and pull you into a hug.

"What's this for?" you question.

"I was hoping that if I gave you a hug I would only have to get you the car and four shirts" he mumbles into your shoulder.

You put your hands onto his chest and push him away in mock outrage. "What and not do the interview? No way 'boyfriend' we are doing this interview no matter what. Besides, there is no way that just one hug four shirts and a car is going to make up for my awesomeness back there."

"You were pretty awesome" Nick smiles "Okay, I'll so the interview" you give him another hug "But …"

"What? No buts, that's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair. Al, I was gonna say was that you have to be my girlfriend for the rest of the day." Nick mumbles towards the floor.

"The rest of the day? Nick, I've got things to do, I can't be here all day!"

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Nick asks with a cocky smile.

"Well, nothing. But that's not the point?"

"Please Mace?" Nick pleads and takes your hand for emphasize.

For the second time that day you look down at your hands in embarrassment. He called you Mace, no one has ever called you that before and it gave you a fluttery feeling in your stomach which was intensified by the fact that his hand was interlinked with one of your own.

"Mace?" there it is again, that one word that makes you feel so weak in just a matter of seconds. You look up and give what you hope looks like a confident smile.

"Fine but we have to do the interview and your aren't to do anything inappropriate."

"Interview, fine. Inappropriate, really? I have a purity ring if you hadn't noticed."

"I mean it Nick."

"So do I Mace."

"What about your brothers?"

"What about them?" Nick asks with a confused and somewhat jealous look on his face.

"Are we gonna tell that we're faking or are we gonna make them believe that we are a real couple?"

"Well they've never met you or heard me talk about you so I guess we're going to have to tell them. We don't have to tell Stella though." Nick replies with a glint in his eye and a cheeky smirk playing on his lips.

"Stella?"

"You'll meet her later."

"Okay, shall we do the interview then?"

"Sure thing, girlfriend"

"Nick?"

"Sorry." He pulls you forwards down the last of the hallway and then through the door which means the start of some totally confusing situations.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's taken so long for me to put up but I just didn't know what to write and things just got in the way, but here it is :D**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

Chapter 2

"So you only just met each other?"

"Yes."

"And you are only pretending to date because of Miley?"

"Yes"

"At the end of the day you're gonna break up?"

"Yes."

"And at the end of the day I can date Macy?"

"Yes! Wait, no! No, Joe you can't."

The previous hour and a half had been spent doing the interview (finally!) whereas the past half an hour had been spent telling Joe and Kevin about "The Plan". Throughout this time Joe had been making comments about how "hot" you were and how he should be the one fake dating you, actually forget the fake he was talking about actually dating you (it's not as if you were complaining, come on it's Joe OF JONAS!). But the one thing that made this last half an hour all the more worth while was the look on Nick's face when Joe asked his last question.

At first he looked shocked, then annoyed, then hurt. Each of these looks only lasted a second before the next one took over, but you can't help but notice that the look of hurt lasted longer than the rest. Thoughts start running through your head so fast that you start to feel dizzy. Had Nick and Joe had a fight? Was it about you? But what would it be about you? Nick didn't like you did he? As in like like? No he couldn't, you'd only just met him!

You shake your head as if it was a way of getting rid of all confusing thoughts in your head but you just end up even more confused at the conversation that was taking place between the three brothers sat around you.

"So if there were monkey's destroying the earth and this was the only way that we could get food, drink, money, good press AND happy fans, I still couldn't?"

"No, you couldn't Joe"

"Maybe Macy should decide? After all, it is her love life" Joe says whilst turning to you with a scary grin on his face. "So Macy …"

"I'm scared to ask this -" you reply, slightly shying away from the brown haired boy in front of you "but what Joe?"

"Well, I asked if I could go out with you and Nick said no, but whilst you were in your weird trancy thingy, me and Kevin came up with all these scenarios in which I could possibly date you but Nick said no to every one! So we asked you. Can I go out with you once you and Nick break up at the end of the day?"

"Well Joe …" you pause trying to find a way of putting the words lightly "considering I only met you today, I think dating straight away would be a bit sudden. Also, think of the press! They'll think that you are a cheat and that you stole me off of Nick, do you really want that?" You question Joe as if he were 6 instead of nearly twenty-one.

A look of confusion crosses Joe's features as he takes in what you just said. "They'll really think I'm a cheat?"

You glance to your right towards Nick, only to notice him in a silent laughter. Glancing back to Joe, you try to hide your laughter also. "I'm afraid they will Joe. I'm so sorry, but you and I? We're just not meant to be." You reply with a giggle of laughter escaping at the end of the sentence.

"Oh okay then, if you say so. I'm sorry we never got a chance Macy." Joe says quietly whilst getting up and exiting the room.

"Me too Joe, me too." You giggle as you watch Kevin get up and follow his younger brother.

You look to your right and notice Nick lying on the floor in a ball of laughter and you can't help but laugh also.

"Did you …" Nick asks inbetween trying to stop laughing and trying to get his breath back. "see … Joes … face? Give me … a … high five!"

You lean across the sofa to connect your hand with Nicks in a high five but instead you roll of the sofa and onto Nick.

"Umm, hi" You mumble, not looking him in the eye.

"Hi" He laughs back.

"So I'm just gonna …" You reply whilst placing your hands on either side of Nicks head and pushing yourself up. Just as you begin to hoist yourself up onto the sofa, you feel Nicks arm around your waist, pulling you back to him.

"I couldn't let you hit your head" He says, not looking in your eyes.

"What would I have hit my head on?"

"The ceiling?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be stupid"

"Okay, so maybe I have a confession" Nick replies whilst looking at your lips. "Maybe, I just wanted your body heat cause I was cold …"

"Oh, well, I could've given you your jumper back in that case" You say, slightly confused.

"Or maybe, I wanted to do this …"

You quickly turn your gaze to look Nick in the eye as a way of finding out what he's up to, but before you can even register the look in his eye, his lips are against your own. You have no idea how to react, a boy, who you met today, who just so happens to be a celebrity, your fake boyfriend for the day and someone you know nothing about, is kissing you, pretty passionately I might add. You don't know how to respond. Do you kiss back? That was really tempting. Should you pull back? It was too good of a kiss to do that. You settle for kissing him back and as you do so, he sits you both up so that he's sat with his back against the sofa and your back is opposite the door. Having your back to the door proves to be annoying however, when you hear the same annoying voice from earlier scream;

"Nickyyyyyyyyyy! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THIS?"

You pull away from the kiss to face the intruder at the door and feel Nick's head drop to your shoulder in a sigh. There, facing you, was none other than Nicks sort of ex-girlfriend, Miley, who you had met earlier in the day. You move from Nicks lap and sit on the floor next to him so that he can stand up and face the (still) shrieking teen stood opposite you.

You watch as Nick looks Miley in the eyes with a strong glare.

"Get out" his voice comes out low and husky making him sound scary but rather sexy at the same time.

Miley's face lights up "Yeah you tramp! Get out, and keep you hands off MY boyfriend!" You glance up at Nick to see that he's facing Miley with a smile on his face; surely he can't be on her side? You put your hands on the floor and start to push your body into a standing position, only to have Nick put out his hand and halt you in a half sitting, half standing position.

"No Miley, I meant you. Get out" He takes a step closer to her, causing her to shrink back in fright "And if you _ever_ call my girlfriend a tramp again, I swear to god it'll be the end of your career as you know it, got that?" the fierce sneer on Nicks face quickly turns into a sickly sweet smile as you both watch Miley back out the door "So nice knowing you" he concludes with a voice dripping in sarcasm, whilst he slams the door shut on her shocked expression.

He leans up against the closed door and sighs in relief. A bubble of laughter escapes your lips and his gaze catches yours. You blush and look away, scared that he can see the want in your eyes. His voice fills your ears with the simple statement "I could really use a hug" slowly you lift your eyes back up to his face and watch as he smirks and shrugs in a pathetic attempt to get you to walk over to him, but it wasn't needed as, as soon as you heard the word 'hug' you were marching up to him and holding out your arms, ready to place them around his neck.

As soon as you're in reaching distance his arms are wrapping around your waist and pulling you tight against his body. You feel his head nestle into the crook of your neck and take a big gulp of his musky scent. The thought of staying like this for days runs through your mind and brings a smile to your face.

You draw back as you hear a mumble coming from Nick "Can you repeat that? It got lost in my shoulder" You giggle whilst trying to look him in the eye.

"I said 'I don't like being mean'" he repeats trying to dig his head back into your shoulder.

"But it was Miley!" You reply, confused at his upset "Don't be so upset, she deserved it!" you laugh "Nick, stop being silly. It's not bad"

He finally looks you in the eye smiling, "I guess it's not that bad. But I'll tell you what is …."

"What?"

"The doorknob digging into my back." He pouts "It really hurts."

The serious look on his face gets you laughing, in such a way that you can't even look at him without laughing even more. Noticing this he whispers in your ear

"Oh, you think that's funny? Well let's see how funny you think this is"

The next thing you know, Nick has hoisted you over his shoulder and then dumped you on the floor, only to straddle you and start to tickle your sides.

You scream at him to stop, only for him to hold your arms behind your head and tickle your stomach. You wriggle and squirm until you hear a cough coming from the now open door. Peering around Nick you notice a blonde girl standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Nick" she smiles "Care to introduce me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's the first day of half term and I have a ton of work to do but you know what? I decided you guys were more important! Thus the appearance of this new chapter :p I hope you like it!**_

Chapter 3

Nick hears the voice behind him and automatically his full on grin turns into a shy smile.

"Uh, Hi Stella" You hear him shakily greet the tall girl at the door "This is Macy, Macy this is Stella" He stares at the ground in embarrassment at being caught in the position he's trapped you in. Smiling you prop yourself up on your elbows and turn your head to the stylish blonde.

"I would get up, give you a hug, say hi and introduce myself properly but I've kinda got a boy trapping me to the floor right now so I guess I'll just have to settle for giving you a wave and saying it's nice to meet you" On the last sentence you smile a big smile and give Stella a wave, trying to get the point across to Nick that he should let you get up. However, he doesn't get the point as he's still staring at the floor in an embarrassed daze.

"Nick!" Stella shouts whilst hitting him over the head "Let the girl breathe! Jeez, is this how you treat your friends now? I've only been away for two months!"

Nick sends her a glare whilst rubbing his head and moving himself to stand over you and holding his hand out to help you up "One) that hurt! Two) she's not my friend"

"Oh well that just makes it a whole lot better!" Stella replies with sarcasm "I bet it was Joe that told you it was okay to attack random girls, where is he? I'm going to be having words …" She turns to the door in search of Joe just as Nick shouts.

"She's my girlfriend Stella! That's why I said she wasn't my friend. Think about it, do you honestly think that I would 'attack' a girl just because Joe told me to?"

"True, you are too smart for that"

"Exactly!" A smug grin appears on Nicks face.

"BUT"

"I don't like the sound of this" He starts to shrink behind you but you step out the way earning you a grin from Stella and an annoyed whimper from Nick.

"What I was going to say is that you clearly aren't that clever if you didn't tell me that you have A GIRLFRIEND! Information like this is so vital for you to tell me! Clearly you don't love me enough" Stella pouts and somehow you know that she'll become a very good friend of yours.

"Stella, you know that doesn't work on anyone but Joe and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but it's only happened recently so I haven't really had time. So get over it and find Joe, I need to talk to Macy. Alone." Upon saying your name, Nicks arms snake their way around your waist from behind you as his face nestles in your hair.

"Eww, okay. I'm going, but only because I don't want to sit here and watch you too make out cause that's just … ergh, I don't even want to think about it" Stella shivers and closes the door whilst shouting "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

The moment the door closes with a soft click, Nick drops his arms from around your waist and you can't help but be just a tiny bit disappointed that he won't leave them there. You turn around to face him whilst also taking a step back but as you do, Nick grabs your hand. You don't dare move a muscle because he's giving you a look so intense that you fear one slight movement and everything will crumble. His spare hand reaches up and brushes your hair behind your ear and then trails its way past your neck and shoulder until it slides down the rest of your arm to play with your fingers. You look to his face with a questioning look, only to notice his eyes are on your hands and his lip inbetween his teeth in concentration. Before you can help him to decide what to do next, he tugs at your hands, causing you to take a ungraceful step forwards, your chin going into his chest and the rest of your body being just mere centimetres away from his. He peers at you from under his eyelashes and starts to trace his fingers slowly back up your arm until he reaches your elbow and he moves his hand to the bottom of his jumper, lightly brushing the skin around your hip bone, causing you to shiver and for him to crawl his fingers around to the small of your back, never breaking the contact with your skin. His lips adopt a sly smile as he hears your breath catch in your throat and just as you wish he'd pull you closer, you take a step back, deciding it can't be happening it's too soon. The sly smile slips and his eyes regain the intense look, but this time it's not intense want, its intense hurt. You can't stand it, you feel cold, so cold that you desperately want to be back in his arms. So cold that the mere thought of your kiss earlier leaves your head spinning. So cold that you're scared by how fast you've fallen. So cold that you reach out to clutch his t-shirt and bury your face in his chest. He stands tense for a moment, confused by your quick changing emotions but after a moment, his hand is in your hair and his other one is snaking its way across your back and pulling you even closer to him. You look up at him from under your eyelashes and release a small smile as he kisses your forehead and buries his face in your shoulder. Your eyes flutter to a close as you can't help but loose yourself in the feel and smell of him. Then there's a knock on the door … and it's all broken. Nick groans whilst lifting his head up and telling the breaker of bliss to come in, his voice harsh after not speaking a word since Stella left the room.

Joe's head appears around the door, and you can help but laugh as he exclaims "Macy! You're not dead!" and turns his head to look back into the hall "STELLA YOU LIED! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

A second later, Stella appears around the door and lightly hits Joe on the arm "I never said he'd killed her you idiot! And why would you barge in like that? Couldn't you see that they were having a moment? Jeez Joe, I wonder about you sometimes" A sheepish grin appears on his face before a confused one takes over and he looks between you, Nick and Stella.

"Wait …" He turns to Stella, raising his eyebrows "They haven't told you that they're not d-"

"Doing the interview! Yeah sorry Stells, the girl who was meant to be doing it went home, she burnt herself or something" Nick winks at you as you smile at the reference to your earlier meeting "We should've told you before you wasted money on getting here"

Joe sends you both a look of confusion and is about to ask what your game is before Stella cuts him off "Oh no worries! I want to be here just to see Joe- I mean you guys anyway! I wasn't ever really here for the interview" A huge smile breaks out on her face as Joe gives her a sideways hug and you notice the look of delight on his face as he processes her admission of missing him, all thoughts of exposing you and Nick being 'fake' clearly forgotten. You giggle slightly as Nick rolls his eyes over Joe and Stella, instantly understanding flirting was something they did often, whether they acted on the feelings behind it or not. Apparently your giggle breaks Stella out of her revive earning an annoyed look from Joe and a sly smirk from Nick, but before you can say anything, Kevin bursts into the room screaming his head off;

"DUDES! I KNOW WHEN MACY CAN DATE JOE!"

_**Sorry for it being so short, but I didn't know of another way or place to end this chapter :/**_

_**Tell me how to continue? I really don't have a clue! ;) Love y'all!**_


End file.
